onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
Nova is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She makes her debut in the fourteenth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Amy Acker, and is the Fairytale Land counterpart of Sister Astrid. History Nova carries a large bag of fairy dust with her, and she meets the Blue Fairy in the clouds. The Blue Fairy warns her to be careful, as fairy dust is part of the magic that runs the world, and thus a year's supply of it was very precious. Nova says she hopes to be a fairy godmother by this time next year. The Blue Fairy laughs, calls Nova a dreamer, and flies away, leaving Nova dejected. Nova flies back down to the mines to get some more fairy dust. However, the machine that is filling her bag malfunctions and threatens to spill fairy dust everywhere. When she can't turn it off, she calls for help, and a dwarf by the name of Dreamy comes to her aid. She thanks him for his help, but before she can fly away, the bag of fairy dust is scooped up and put on the assembly line heading for the furnace. After some quick thinking, Dreamy jumps up to the assembly line and barely manages to save the bag of fairy dust from being incinerated. Nova thanks him again and calls him her hero. She introduces herself and, after a short pause, subtly invites Dreamy to accompany her to Firefly Hill that night. However, Dreamy doesn't understand it, says that he wants her to have fun, and walks away. Nova leaves, albeit a little disheartened. That night, she is waiting on Firefly Hill when Dreamy suddenly runs up. She admits that she was afraid that he wouldn't come, and the two proceed to have a discussion about seeing the world. Suddenly, the fireflies light up and she becomes so excited at the sight of them that she kisses him. The two are in love, and agree to meet the next night after Nova has delivered the fairy dust and then sail away and travel the world together. The next evening, Dreamy packs his things and leaves his brothers, the seven dwarves, but is stopped by the Blue Fairy and another dwarf, Bossy, on his way to Firefly Hill. The Blue Fairy points out Nova's dream to become a fairy godmother, and Bossy claims that dwarves can't fall in love. They convince Dreamy that his relationship with Nova wasn't the real thing, that it was an illusion, a dream. Dreamy goes to Firefly Hill, where Nova is waiting. She gives him a spyglass, where he sees the large sailing ship that the two would use to travel the world. Dreamy tells Nova that they couldn't be together, and Nova figures out very quickly that he had spoken with the Blue Fairy. She becomes upset and demands to know what she said to her love, but Dreamy firmly replies that they needed to stick with their own kind, and walks away, leaving Nova in tears. ("Dreamy") Nova is not seen again, but was mentioned briefly by Grumpy. The events Grumpy describe to Snow White take place after his separation from Nova as he was lamenting his "lost love". He tells Snow he lost the woman he loved, but tried to win her (Nova) back by buying a diamond with all his wages in order to propose to her. But, Grumpy was tricked and the diamond given to him was a stolen one. Thus, he took the blame (though he was no thief) and ended up locked in the King's dungeon thereafter. ("7:15 A.M.") Trivia * The name Nova has several significant facts and details that relate to the plot of the episode Dreamy: **It means "new." She was a new fairy; in "Dreamy" she was working toward being a fairy godmother. **A nova is the cataclysmic explosion of a white "dwarf" star when hydrogen accumulates on its surface. In Dreamy, Nova spills fairy dust that accumulates on Grumpy's egg and causes him to hatch early - a dwarf exploding out of his white shell. **The name Nova reflects her Storybrooke counterpart's name, Astrid (astra- "star" in Latin). Appearances fr:Nova es:Nova de:Nova Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters